1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, image processing method, and information recording medium, and in particular, to technology for displaying an original image having light-and-shade pattern change with small processing load.
2. Description of the Related Art
When changes in the light-and-shade pattern of an image are represented in a video, such as, for example, a waving national flag or a moving water surface, a so-called animation method has been employed wherein a plurality of images each representing the course of change are pre-provided in a storage device and sequentially displayed.
However, pre-provision of a plurality of images requires a large storage capacity.